


Bent

by ishafel



Series: The Winter Prince [6]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishafel/pseuds/ishafel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Winter Prince" Draco and Harry live happily ever after. Set after The Winter Prince, but AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bent

Slytherins forgive, always: there is no sin that cannot be justified. Only, they never forget. Draco forgives Harry, in the end, because they have won the war and they are heroes, and because there is no justice to be had in the wizarding world. He learns to tolerate Harry's hands on his body, Harry's mouth on his. Eventually, he learns to like it.

He never forgets what Harry did to him, and he never forgets that Harry is mad, that the light in Harry's green eyes, the quickness of his tongue, the force of his magic-were Voldemort's once. But his father followed Voldemort to the death, and his mother was born to the starborn, star-crossed Blacks: Merope, Bellatrix, Sirius. Draco. Madness is his heritage.

And he learns to love the things that once he hated-not only madness but also blood and fear and submission and authority. It is not so very high a price to pay, for what he is become, in the black hole Voldemort and Dumbledore leave waiting to be filled. He still wears his uniform with the phoenix on the collar, and the black armband he adopted when Snape died, and some days he almost recognizes himself in the mirror. But then Harry smiles at him, and he feels himself smile back, and he isn't even pretending.


End file.
